1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable winder apparatus, and more particularly to a cable winder apparatus for automatically winding function and the cable therein can be easily pulled out and wound back.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional electronic devices such as notebook computer, telephone, digital still camera or card reader are intensively employed in ordinary life or work. The electronic devices are communicated to other device by electrical cable. The electrical cable should be sufficiently long for providing practical electrical connection. A long electrical cable has the problem of twist and knot. Therefore, a cable winder is developed to receive an unused section of cable However, it still remains much room for improvement.
Conventional cable winder generally comprises a casing, a winding tray, a spiral spring and a cable set. The spiral spring is retained on the winding tray and used to wind and restore the cable wrapped around the winding tray. The cable has two ends; each end is connected to a plug of different type. Therefore, the cable can be adapted between different sockets. The casing has various designs such as a plurality of conductive rings on one side of the winding tray and a plurality of conductive tongues or steel balls on another side of the winding tray. Therefore, the cable winder provides conduction during winding operation However, the conventional cable winder has complicated structure such the assembling time increases and friction is easily induced among elements thereof.
Moreover, the cable is arranged in a closed casing, the cable is liable to rotate during winding operation. The winding operation is difficult when the cable is jammed in the casing. The cable winder need to disassembling when fixing this problem. Moreover, the conventional cable winder does not have clamping structure and the exposed cable has strain thereon due to the elastic force of the spiral spring. It is difficult to keep exposed cable with fixed length.